Even A Small Star Shines In The Darkness
by PrincessAmi13
Summary: In the land of Hyrule the cast of Tales of Symphonia are really the Chosen Of Time. When Link plays the Song of Time backwards it reverses time and they have to gain the Master Sword and save the Sages once more this time, however, Link has help.


Author's Note- Well I figured after hours of conversing with my brothers that I should try my hand at a crossover. (I have never Read nor Typed a crossover.)

And it it a mix of my two favorite games of all time.

The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time

and

Tales of Symphonia

Cool right?

Anyways, there must be a diclaimer.

*DISCLAIMER* -I do NOT own Tales of Symphonia or Legend of zelda in anyway. (Company, game, charecters, ect.) I do NOT get paid for this its just for enjoyment and to get rid of mai boredom. I DO however own the idea of this story.

* * *

Even a small star shines in the darkness

"So Genis are you going to leave with Raine and travel across the world again?" "Yea, see you Lloyd." Waved Lloyd's dearest friend along with his older sister along the dirt path.

"Colette? You leaving too?" "Yea I gotta make sure the world is safe that's the chosen's job you know." "Yea I understand." "Hehe, bye!" The blonde Chosen had pulled out her wings and took her leave.

"Everyone is leaving…Genis, Colette, Raine, Kratos, along with everyone from Tethe'alla. I just wish we could have one more last adventure together. It feels as if it never got a closing."

I walked around Iselia realizing the townsmen would kick me back out any second now that the journey was over. So I left for home before they had said.

I smiled, this was the start of our first adventure. "The human ranch." I clenched my fist. "It's almost frustrating." I said to myself and continued up the path.

* * *

In Otherland

"Link! Play the song hurry!" The princess of Hyrule ordered. The swordsmen shook his head,

"We cant not after we made it this far! We can do this! Zelda please help me." Link reached out his hand. "Link stop it your not powerful enough yet we need help!"

Zelda had been struck and fell to the ground. The swordsman was stubborn but he knew it was a must.

"Play the song…The Song of Time. Backwards…" She had passed out soon after. "Backwards what will that do?" All seriousness fled from the scene.

Link had played the song nonetheless and it was as if time had played backwards.

When Link knew what was going on he had been a child once more. He couldn't remember what happened moments before.

He knew what was to be done but his journey had been reset. (Remember kids! Always Save!)

* * *

Back to Hereland

Lloyd had been lying on his bed drifting almost all the way into sleep when an explosion was heard in the distance and Lloyd jumped up.

"What was that?" He had walked onto his balcony and looked to the distance. Nothing?

A white beam had fell from the sky and engulfed the dual swordsman.

"Ahh!" It had felt like he was falling. The light had lessened it grip and faded away. Lloyd had looked around nobody he knew was around.

Being the person he is he looked around the large city. "Looks like an old Tethe'alla." Lloyd had said and a small girl piped up,

"Tethe'alla? What a Tethe'alla?" Lloyd looked down at the small girl with a chicken. "What's this place?" Lloyd had asked.

"Hyrule Castle, DUH! Where the princess lives!" The girl skipped away.

"Hyrule?" Lloyd took out his maps, "Hyrule is not on Sylvarant or Tethe'alla maps.

Was there a third world that Mithos didn't tell us?" Lloyd questioned.

Figuring he'd ask the princess of this land what was this place.

He had been faced with a gate and a persistent guard…or looked like one, "I'll let you in 10 rupees." What the heck was a rupee….Well the guy is holding his hand out so was it money?

"I only have Gald." I stated and walked back and seen another small girl.

"Hey have you seen my dad?" She smiled and it soon faded, "He went to the Castle but hasn't come back can you find him?" She asked and pulled out a small egg from her dress pocket. She keeps eggs in her dress?

Second Person View (Lloyd)

I looked at the girl strangely but took the small egg anyways. Hyrule is a very weird place…

I had looked around for someway to get over the gate. A vine. I pulled on it to see if it was sturdy and climbed up the small vine.

I scanned the area and seen there was a lot of guards. I had used my exsphere to boost my speed and running past the guards. I had made it past the last guard and walked around the castle perimeter.

There was a man sleeping, "Uh hey." I nudged his side. Nothing happened.

The egg I had carried with me had hatched and had made a loud chirp noise waking the man up and almost alerting the guards. "Shh!" I almost squeezed the small bird.

I heard the draw bridge fall. "I'm sorry I didn't know!" I yelled running over. The guards were dragging someone out. Well at lease it wasn't me. Who was stupid enough to get caught.

"Hey you know she enjoyed it!" Yelled the man they dragged out a familiar face in fact. "Zelos!" I called. And he looked over, "Bud!" He hugged me tightly. The chick had jumped out and walked back to the man around the corner.

"Lloyd guess what? In this place were all the chosen!" The spellsword had smiled. "where's everyone else?" I asked ignoring his other statement.

"Well Colette and Presea are with the princess and everyone else is someplace around this small universe. " "Ok so how did you get in?" Zelos grabbed my arm and pulled me back over to the side of the building.

"Here" pointed my longtime friend. "You crawled into there?" I pointed to the small area where the water filled the moat. "Yup, anything for a princess." I shrugged and crawled through the small along with Zelos.

"They even have guards and a maze in here? How special is this princess?"

"We had managed to get past the guards…eventually after getting caught so many times. The female guard kept getting us. Cause SOMEONE couldn't stop flirting!" I yelled 'someone' hoping Zelos would hear it.

"Wow Lloyd! That amazing how you got here" Colette smiled. "very." Stated Presea.

I turned to say something to Zelos but he wasn't there.

"?" I looked over and seen he was talking to the small princess near the window.

You can tell she didn't like Zelos one bit. I rusted out laughing, "Zelos she totally made a face at you." She had ran behind Colette. "Zelos isn't mean." Colette tried to calm her down.

"He is annoying." Presea looked over at Zelos. "Your mean preseaaaaa!" Zelos fake cried.

"Finally The Chosen of Time have arrived." The small princess smiled as small kid had walked into the room dressed in nothing but green. "Zelda!" He shouted running over.

"Now I'll tell you where you can find your friends. And help out our land." She clapped her hands together and began her long story.

* * *

Author's Note- Well how was it? I would like it if you could tell me so I know if I major fail at crossovers and should never attempt them for the rest of my entire life. (Sorry thats a little dramatic)

Well I hope you enjoyed it I have alot of good ideas ready for this story and i'll introduce the other ToS charecters next chapter (If there is gonna be one anyways...)

Hehe this was fun to write... :D

(Errrr I hate capitalizing my I's D:)


End file.
